Patent Document 1 discloses a known example of a wiring module for arrangement on a storage battery.
Such a wiring module generally includes detection wires for detecting the statuses of electric cells included in the storage battery, and a connector is provided at the leading ends of the detection wires to enable connection to a connector (hereinafter, called a “partner connector”) that is provided in a partner device such as an ECU (Electronic Control Unit). Because this connector is a power supply connector, it is common knowledge to employ a female connector in order to prevent contact with a hand.
In the case of the wiring module in Patent Document 1, the detection wires extend from the respective electric cells, pass through the wiring module main body, are routed to one end edge portion of the wiring module, furthermore drawn to the outside and bundled, and then provided with a female connector (so-called pigtail).
With such a pigtail, even if the female connector is pulled or pushed by external force when mated with the partner connector, the external force can be cancelled by changes in the extent of flexure. In other words, it is possible to “cut off” external force outside the wiring module main body.
However, depending on the arrangement relationship between the storage battery and the external device for example, there are cases where it is not possible to ensure sufficient external space for employing such a pigtail type of connector, and therefore sometimes it is necessary to provide a female connector at the leading ends of the detection wires at one end portion of the wiring module main body. In this case, because a pigtail is not employed, external force acting on the female connector during mating with the male connector (partner connector) or the like is not cancelled outside of the wiring module main body, thus resulting in movement of the connector, which has the risk of being transmitted to the detection wires inside the wiring module and reaching the connections at the electric cells.